What Next?
by misteriousmist
Summary: What could happen next season. Or rather, what could happen immediately after 2x10. Focus on Normero and Norman. UPDATE June 2015: Chapter 6 begins following Season 3 Episode 10.
1. Chapter 1

Norman had passed the polygraph. Inside, Romero felt a flood of relief fill him. He had watched as Norma and Dylan embraced and wanted to put his arms around Norma, too. It wasn't the first time he'd felt a desire to touch her. He wasn't exactly sure when that had started, but it was clear to him when he had first realised it. The day he had kicked the shit out of Zane, who had only gotten one good punch in. Norma had insisted on cleaning the cut above his eyebrow. Her touch, and her close proximity had him momentarily under her spell. He'd wanted to kiss her. After that he'd gotten out of her house pretty quick.

Driving back to the motel now, Alex couldn't get her out of his mind. Now that he had been assured that Norman didn't kill Blair Watson, he had little else to think about. The drug war was over, Dylan would take over the Morgan's business and someone from Nick Ford's employ would no doubt step up. Romero let himself into his motel room and closed the door, breathing deeply for a moment or two. He set his gun down on the bedside table, and sat on the bed to take off his shoes. It was late afternoon, not dark yet, but all he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep till tomorrow.

Norman had passed the polygraph. Norma couldn't believe it. She was sure Norman had killed his teacher. But all that mattered now was that they could be together. Norman wasn't going anywhere. She hadn't been able to let go of him until they got home, and so Dylan had driven back. Even while Norma cooked, she wouldn't let Norman from her sights. Norman had barely said a word.

Norma knew she hadn't yet thanked Alex for rescuing Norman. Dylan had given the full story on how the Sheriff had given him a free pass on killing Nick Ford, too. Now that she knew Norman was safe, from Nick Ford and from being arrested for murder, things could get back to normal, finally. After making dinner for her sons, Norma went down to the motel to speak with Romero.

After eating takeout he'd ordered over the phone, Romero had the hot water running and was just about to unbuckle his belt when he heard a loud knock on the door. He hesitated a moment, wondering whether to just ignore it and get in the shower, but turned off the water with a sigh. Grabbing a shirt, he hastily put it on without bothering to button it up and moved to answer the door. He looked through the curtains first to see who had knocked. It was Norma. Of course, who else would it be? He opened the door part way.

"Hi, Alex, I - " She began, before noticing he wasn't dressed. Her eyes roamed his torso, widening slightly. A small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Romero looked away from her, taking his hands off the door and frame to button his shirt. Secretly, he was pleased that she was pleased by the sight of him almost shirtless. But he didn't allow her to see that on his face. "Norma. What can I do for you?"

Norma tore her gaze from his body and took a moment to regain her composure before answering. "I just.. I wanted to thank you for saving Norman the other day." She looked up at him as she answered. "Dylan told me everything." Norma continued after a pause. Romero gazed at her, not moving. "Thank you." She finished. Part of her wanted to put her arms around him.

"Just doing my job." Romero answered. Norma smiled, and turned away to walk back to the house. After several moments, she heard Alex's door close.

Romero watched Norma as she walked away, expressionless. After he closed the door, he finally allowed himself to smile. What was with that woman? How did she affect him like this? He turned the shower on and stripped off quickly this time, heaving a deep sigh of relief as the hot water ran over his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

When Romero woke up, he could have just stayed in bed all day. It was Sunday, and he could hear the rain pouring outside. But the one thing he wanted to do was talk to Deputy Lynn. She needed to know now that they had gotten the right guy for Blair Watson's murder.

Romero drove to the station, one hand on the wheel, one stroking his chin. He was thinking about whether to rebuild or just get a new place all together. Obviously he couldn't stay at the Bates Motel forever. Not that he wanted to. He was a private person, and sharing walls with other people wasn't exactly his idea of privacy. Especially with Norma going in and out of his room every day. He kept a lot of his belongings in his office and truck, so that she couldn't snoop.

* * *

Norma was down in the motel office late that morning. Yesterday had been hard on her, so she'd slept in. Norman however had been there since seven. "Good morning Norman. Look what I brought you." Norma greeted her son brightly, handing him a breakfast muffin on a small plate. "Thank you, Mother." Norma watched him eat it, deep in thought. Norman smiled as he ate, but as soon as he finished he was out the door. "I'll take this back up to the house. I found a bird this morning that I want to start working on."

"Norman!" Norma called after him, but her son was already running up the stairs to their home. She sighed, sat down in her chair and opened the laptop, checking for bookings. There were no new reservations. Sighing again, Norma's thoughts returned to the subject she'd been thinking about all night. How to get Norman out of that basement. It just wasn't normal for a seventeen year old boy to be stuffing dead things. Isn't that how people turned into serial killers?

* * *

Romero arrived at the station and immediately called Deputy Lynn into his office. "Sheriff?" She made her presence known, standing in the doorway. "Shut the door." He said, without looking at her. She did as told, moving around his desk to sit in front of him, arms crossed. He finally looked up from his laptop. "I had Norman Bates take a polygraph. He's innocent." He said slowly, watching her. She looked surprised. "Polygraphs aren't always reliable." Her expression changed to one of defiance.

Romero raised his eyebrows. Lynn wasn't a bad cop. A bit overzealous, maybe, but she was still learning about how things worked in this town. He closed the laptop and stood up, opening the door for Deputy Lynn. "Don't forget what I said," he answered. It was a vague threat. Putting on his leather jacket, he followed Lynn out, deciding to actually take his day off after all.

* * *

Norma decided that enough was enough, as far as Norman's taxidermy was concerned. She marched up to the house, an excuse to get him back down to the motel already formed. "Norman!" She called as she closed the front door behind her. She walked quickly to the basement, hurrying down the steps to see Norman about to make his first incision into a small brown bird. "Norman honey, I need you to look after the motel until I get back. " Norman looked up at her. "Okay Mother. I guess I'll start this later."

"I'm sorry Norman. I forgot I had to go to the council today for a meeting," Norma lied. Norman washed his hands and then followed her back to the motel office silently. "I won't be long," Norma promised as she got in her car and started it. She smiled and waved to him as she drove away, thinking about what she was really going to do while he cleaned the rooms this morning.

* * *

Romero was just walking to his truck when Norma skidded to a stop next to him. "Can I buy you a coffee?" she asked, looking a little desperate. _What now? _Romero wondered, thinking before answering. But he couldn't say no. "Ah, sure…?" He looked at her questioningly. She didn't give him a reason. "Meet you at the place across from the dock in five," Norma said, before driving off. Romero watched her go, perplexed. Was she in trouble again?

He reached his truck, started it, and drove to the meeting point, parking next to Norma. She got out of her car, smiled at him but didn't say a word. They walked into the café together and sat down at a booth by the window. Romero waited until a waitress had taken their orders. "Are you going to tell me why you're buying me coffee?" He asked, a touch of annoyance in his tone. Norma's eyes met his. They looked a little tortured, like she really didn't want to be here.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you a favour. You really upset Norman, making him take that test," Norma said, not breaking eye contact. Alex looked away, out the window. Norma thought she saw a guilty look cross his face momentarily. "Alex, Norman is a sweet, sensitive boy. But he spends far too much time down in our basement, and it's not normal. I want him to be normal." She stopped talking as their coffees arrived. Romero took the opportunity to remind her of what normal was for teenage boys. "Norma, it _is_ normal for teenagers to want to be away from their parents. You've got to separate at some stage."

"What's _not normal_ is that he's down there stuffing dead things, Alex. Taxidermy. I don't want him doing it anymore. I want you to talk to him." Norma looked at Romero for his reaction, but as usual there wasn't much of one. He had an excellent poker face.

* * *

Romero stared at her. He didn't know what to think. His attraction to her clouded his judgement. He took his time before responding, carefully studying her for a clue. Taxidermy was definitely an odd choice of activity for a kid Norman's age. Romero took a few sips of coffee, thinking about whether to agree to it or not. "And what exactly do you want me to say?" He asked finally, setting the cup back down on the table. Norma smiled again, looking quite happy although he hadn't exactly agreed to anything yet. "I don't know, anything. Whatever your father said to you at seventeen that made you who you are today." Norma answered nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. "What? Norma I'm not his fath-"

"Well obviously. You're a lot better than him." Norma talked over him. Romero fell silent. He knew Norma was a widow. Why would she talk of her dead husband like that? Romero suddenly felt very curious and wanted to do some digging. "Alright, okay. I'll do it." Romero stood up, deciding to end the conversation there. "Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

Norma watched him leave, feeling victorious. She'd realised Norman needed a father figure, a man to look up to. Sheriff Romero was perfect for the job. Especially as she realised there was something between them. Occasionally, their eyes met and she knew he was attracted to her. She was attracted to him, too. Yesterday, when she'd seen him half naked, she'd come close to reaching out and touching him. He'd put his hands on her more than once. Like that time he'd picked her up from the council and taken her to his station to wait for Norman. And the other day, right after she'd found out Nick Ford had taken Norman.

Norma drank the last of her coffee and looked out the window as Romero drove past. She realised that other than his occupation and his personality, she really knew nothing about him. It didn't bother her, she trusted him completely. It was on more than one occasion now that he had saved her family. He could be forgiven for trying to find out whether Norman murdered his teacher or not – Norma was still sure Norman had done it, after all. He'd killed his own father.

* * *

Romero had been headed back to the motel, before Norma interrupted him. Now he was going straight back to the station, to find out everything there was to know about Norma's husband's death. An afternoon of anonymity in the next town over would have to wait until his next day off. Being the Sheriff, there wasn't many of those. And since everyone in White Pine Bay knew who he was, he could never really let his guard down around here.

Sitting down at his desk, Romero opened his laptop and typed in his username and password. He was about to run a search when he realised he didn't even know the man's name. Or where Norma had come from. "Damnit." He said to himself, leaning back in his chair to think. He ran a hand over his stubble, staring into space as he thought about how he was going to get that information.

Norman Bates. Talking to the kid would come in handy, now.


	3. Chapter 3

After their conversation, Norma didn't see Alex for a few days, and even then it was just the sight of his truck leaving the motel. She had made sure Norman was down there in the office from seven in the morning every day to give Alex the chance to speak with him. She frowned slightly as she folded up freshly washed towels, wondering whether he had yet. Norman hadn't said anything, but then he was quiet by nature. Norma gathered up the towels in a basket and headed down to the office with them. "Norman honey, have you seen Sheriff Romero lately?" she asked as she walked in.

Norman looked up at her and smiled. "No, Mother. Not since the other day." He said, standing up to leave as she walked past him. Norma set the towels down on top of the cleaning cart and looked back at him as he walked out. Presumably he was going to go finish off his bird while she cleaned the rooms. She wished he would just go hang out with Emma or something, but the poor girl's father had rang on Monday to say she was sick and wouldn't be able to work for a few days. Maybe Emma was just trying to avoid Norma after the whole quitting because she felt left out thing.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Romero had the opportunity to talk to Norman. There had been a few murders related to Nick Ford's business as they worked out who was going to take over. Nothing Romero was interested in investigating, but he went around and spoke to people involved just to make sure. He would prefer it to be only the one marijuana business in this town but as long as the two companies were peaceful with one another and followed the rules, it would be business as usual.

When Romero woke up on Thursday morning, he wasn't in any rush to get to the station early. He took his time getting ready for work, then wandered over to the motel office, where he could get his morning coffee and drink it while he extracted information from Norma's son. Norman looked up as he walked in. "Good morning Sheriff," he said, smiling like he always did. "Hey, Norman," Romero answered, going straight to the coffee facilities. "How's it going?"

Norman made a non-committal noise, shrugging. Romero turned around to face Norman as he stirred his coffee. "Hope you're alright after all that's happened lately," he said. Like with the Blair Watson thing, he needed to get information without asking directly. "Bet you wish you had your dad to talk to sometimes," he added, watching Norman closely. Norman smiled awkwardly again. "Yeah, but I'm fine." His smile faltered slightly. Obviously, it was a tough topic for him. "He.. died a while ago. It was an accident." Norman looked away, smile gone now.

"A car accident?" Romero pressed, feeling a little bit guilty for pushing the subject. Norman looked at him again, probably wondering why Romero was asking these questions. "I only ask because I lost my father too." Romero said in explanation for his sudden curiosity. It was partly true. Norman nodded in sympathy. "Oh. No, but it was in our garage. He hit his head." Norman looked away again, looking sad. It was Romero's turn to be sympathetic. "If you ever need someone to talk to, Norman, you can come to me, alright?" Romero started towards the door. "Thanks Sheriff." Norman said quietly.

* * *

Norma was cleaning up after breakfast when the phone rang. It was the mayor, delivering the news Norma had been expecting since Christine's comment the other day in the supermarket. Work had begun on the bypass, and Norma's seat had been given to someone else. The mayor gave the reason that Norma had missed an important meeting last week, but the real reason was that Nick Ford was dead and Christine and George now hated her. After Norma hung up the phone, she slumped down at the kitchen table with a coffee. The bypass matter was out of her hands, and she didn't care for losing the seat now, knowing that she couldn't stop the road. If it wasn't early in the morning, she'd down a real drink.

Norma headed down to the motel, prepared to break the news to Norman. "Norman?" She called as she walked into the office. "Back here, Mother." He answered, coming to the door. "Norman, I have bad news." She began, then hesitated. How much should she tell him? "What is it Mother?" Norman asked, looking concerned. Norma sat down at the front desk, sighing. "I lost my seat in the council. I think Christine told the mayor about how I lost it at George last week.. when you were missing. It doesn't matter, really. They started working on the bypass road today. I can't stop it." Her voice had risen higher throughout her speech and she was beginning to cry. "What are we going to do, Norman?" Norman just held her wordlessly. A part of him, a part he had no consciousness of, knew exactly what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Romero's dream, please read "Take Control" s/10433939/1/Take-Control**

* * *

In the early hours of Friday morning, Romero's phone went off, disrupting a very pleasant dream. A dream about Norma Bates. "Yeah." He answered. "It's Deputy Lynn. We have a homicide." Romero sat up wearily. "Where?" Lynn gave him the address. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and got out of bed, dressing slowly while he remembered his dream. He glanced back at his bed, to make sure she wasn't there. It had been a vivid dream, and the sensation still lingered in certain parts of his body.

Twenty minutes later, Romero arrived on scene, at Christine Heldens home. "Her husband found her. Said he can't get a hold of her brother." Lynn met him at the door. "Do you want me to find the brother?" She asked, blocking his path into the house. "Ah, yeah. Go." He pushed past her, walking to the kitchen where Christine Heldens lay bloodied. Romero immediately noticed multiple stab wounds to her chest. He took in the surroundings for a few moments, then returned to the front of the house, where the husband, Peter, was being treated for shock. Romero asked a few questions. It was not long until he received another call – Deputy Lynn and Jeffcoat had found the lifeless body of George Heldens.

* * *

Norma was up early after a long, sleepless night. She immediately went to Norman's room to check on him, finding him as she expected, sound asleep. Norma smiled, watching him for a while. Whatever happened, she would always have him. As long as he didn't have any more blackouts. And as long as he was with her, he wouldn't. The problem with that was that summer was over. He was going back to school on Monday, where she couldn't protect him. Norma sighed, and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Norman would be up soon.

Norma wondered again as she cooked some eggs whether Sheriff Romero had talked to Norman yet. She'd noticed yesterday that he had left later than usual, but she'd been so distracted by the phone call that she'd forgotten all about it. Maybe she would call him later, or go in and see him. "Good morning, Mother." Norman said, giving her a hug from behind and startling her slightly. "Oh, Norman, good morning. Sit down, breakfast is almost ready." Norman sat down at the table, waiting patiently for a few more minutes in silence. Norma placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, as well as a glass of juice, then sat down at the opposite end of the table and lovingly watched him take his first few bites before starting to eat her own breakfast.

Later, when Norman was down in the motel, Norma called the sheriff's office. "Hi, Sheriff Romero please, this is Norma Bates calling." There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, he's not here right now. He won't be back for a few hours. Can I take a message?" The receptionist replied. "Ah, no. Just tell him I called, please." Norma hung up, sighed, and then went about her day. She'd wait in the motel office later for him to get back.

* * *

It wasn't until after eight that night when Romero got back to the motel. He tiredly turned the key in the lock to open the door, turning around when he heard Norma approaching. "You look like hell," were the first words out of her mouth. Romero rolled his eyes and stepped into his room, turning the light on. "Thanks. I didn't get much sleep last night." He replied, shrugging off his leather jacket as she caught up to him, standing in the doorway. "Why, what happened?" Norma asked curiously. Romero knew he had to tell her. Her boyfriend was dead, and his sister too. "Two murders." He turned to face her after throwing his jacket on the bed. "I'm sorry, Norma, George and Christine Heldens are dead."

Norma stared at him in shock. No words came out of her open mouth, which Romero felt an inappropriate urge to kiss. She seemed to sway, and grabbed the doorframe for support. Romero quickly took her arm and led her to the bed, shutting the door behind them. Norma sat down and after a few minutes, finally managed a few words. "Oh my God."

* * *

Norma wasn't thinking about George or Christine, but about Norman. Norman had acted strangely when Norma told him about the phone call. The same way he acted when he was about to have a black out. Was it possible? Did Norman..? She looked at Alex, who had sat down next to her and had his hand on her back. As usual, his face had the same neutral expression. But his eyes, they were full of concern.

* * *

After going around town all day, questioning many people, Romero had had slight suspicions of Norma. He knew she had lost her council seat, as a result of a falling out with George and Christine. And of course, Nick Ford was no longer threatening the mayor. She had admitted to stabbing Keith Summers to death, despite his body never being found. But the way she had reacted to the news of the Heldens' deaths, however, told him that she knew nothing about it. He sat with her for some time on the side of his bed, all the time fighting with himself over the desire to lay her down on it. Norma didn't cry, just sat there in shock. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Norma?" Romero asked, to change the subject, seeing as she had come to him.

"I just wondered if you had talked to Norman yet." Norma replied quietly, looking him in the eye. "Yeah. I don't know if it will get him out of your basement, but he knows he can come to me if he needs to talk." Romero answered. Norma didn't reply, and stared at the door again. After a while, she stood up. "I better get back up to the house.. Norman will be wondering where I am." She said quietly. Romero nodded, and walked her to the bottom of her stairs. "Night, Norma." Back in his motel room, he knocked back a glass of bourbon and a couple sleeping pills, just to forget the day he'd had.

* * *

Norma walked up the stairs to her house but as soon as she was inside she ran to Norman's room. He was reading a book, the subject of which was taxidermy. Norma sat down at the foot of the bed, gazing at her son. It was well known he had killed a man by accident, but little did anyone in this town know, Norman had also killed his father not so long ago. It was for this reason that Norma knew Norman was capable of murder. She was fairly sure he had killed his teacher as well, even though the polygraph test proved otherwise. Had he blacked out and killed George and Christine?

Norman looked up at her. "Is everything alright, Mother?" He asked, sounding concerned. Norma sighed. "Norman, George and Christine are dead. They were murdered.." Norma told him, watching him for a reaction. He blinked, and then in one swift moment, threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Mother." He said it the same way as Alex had, to sympathise her loss, but when he pulled away from her, she was sure she could see a hint of happiness in his expression.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was written last year, but I never got around to finishing the next one, which I wanted to do before I posted this. Anyway, with Bates back on the muse has returned and I will have a few new stories to post. Can't promise this story will be finished but this chapter is too good to go to waste :)_

* * *

No murder weapon was found, no fingerprints or DNA either. The case went cold, and things seemed to go back to normal after a few weeks. Romero's house was being rebuilt, and when he wasn't in uniform he was overseeing the work on it. He spent limited time at the motel, trying to avoid his ever developing feelings for Norma. He found himself thinking of her often, and it bothered him. Sure, she was attractive. But she was also the most frustrating woman he had ever met.

He had barely spoken to Norma since breaking the news of the Heldens' deaths. She asked him how the case was going once, and he told her the truth. She seemed to be relieved, rather than disappointed by the news. Romero wondered, and not for the first time, if he'd been right in thinking originally that maybe Norma did know something about the murders. Lynn's words about the polygraph haunted him at times. He wondered whether Norman was the Heldens' killer. But with no evidence, he wasn't going to question the kid again. If Lynn was right, and Norman had lied to the lie detector, then Norman was dangerous.

* * *

Norma had relaxed slightly when Romero informed her that the case was going nowhere. That meant he couldn't possibly have any good reason to suspect Norman, and maybe Norman hadn't done it. But Norma still suspected he had. After all, it was hardly a secret that Norman had hated George. Norma had even played on that once or twice, to get Norman's attention. She hadn't seen a lot of Alex recently, and she was beginning to realise that she wanted to. It wasn't just about him being a protector of her family, or a father figure to her youngest son anymore. That attraction she felt to him had turned into something else. Something more. She missed him. That saying, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was truthful.

Norman and Emma were spending more time together now that Emma had quit working at the motel. A few weeks after the deaths of Christine and George, the pair were going to the movies and Norma found herself preparing a dinner for two anyway. She went down the motel office and was locking up just as Alex pulled up outside his room. Norma walked quickly to catch up to him before he got inside, and he turned around when he heard the click of her heels. "Want to have dinner with me?" She asked.

* * *

Romero was surprised by her question. Was she asking him out? "Norman's gone out with Emma and I cooked too much for myself." Norma added, clarifying. "Uhhh.." Romero started, about to decline. As much as a home cooked meal appealed to him, he wanted to continue keeping distance from Norma. "Oh come on Alex, it's not like you have a kitchen in there." Norma cut across him, her eyebrows raised. Romero held his hands up slightly, in surrender. "Okay."

Norma smiled and waited for him to lock his door again and follow her up to the house. It wasn't until they were inside that either of them spoke again. "Smells good." Romero commented, stopping for a moment at the foot of the stairs while Norma closed the door behind them. A moment later, he felt her hands on his shoulders, gently pulling on his jacket. He froze for a moment. It was like one of his dreams of her coming to life. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

* * *

Norma smiled, though he couldn't see her, standing behind him. "Taking your jacket." Maybe it was a motherly thing, maybe she was subconsciously coming on to him. She wasn't sure. Norma brushed her fingers against his shoulders and he let the leather go. When it was off, he turned to face her. His facial expression was softer than usual. She smiled again, placed his jacket on the stand by the door and brushed past him to go into the kitchen. Dinner was still in the oven.  
Alex followed her after a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her as she bent down to remove the roast and vegetables from the oven. "Do you want a drink?" She asked, glancing back at him.

* * *

"Just water, thanks." Romero replied. He needed to keep a level head. Norma quickly dished out the food and put down the two plates, and two glasses of water on the table. She sat down in the same place she had the day she cleaned his cut. Leaving him to also sit in the same chair. Romero sat down. "Looks really good." He commented, looked at her as he said it. Their eyes met and both of them smiled. It was rare that Romero smiled, he usually reserved it for when he wanted something and had to be nice about it. This wasn't one of those times – this was real. Having a meal with Norma was making him happy. Actually happy.  
He looked back at his plate and started to eat. The food was exceptional. "How is Norman doing?" Romero asked, attempting small talk.

* * *

Norma finished her mouthful before replying, and avoided eye contact. Norman, she didn't want to talk about. Not to Sheriff Romero, not when she was convinced her son was a killer. She needed to protect Norman at all costs, or she would lose him. "Norman's fine. He's back at school and spending lots of time with Emma." Norma replied, taking in another forkful and looking at Alex again as he responded. "Is he still spending time in the basement?"

Norma frowned slightly. "No, not so much." It wasn't exactly a lie. But between school, helping in the motel and hanging out with Emma, Norman was still down in that basement every day. "Anyway, let's talk about you. I don't know anything about you."

* * *

As she said it, she smiled brightly and leaned closer to him as though he might tell her a secret. Romero had to tear his eyes from hers and back to his plate. What could he tell her? He decided not to tell her a thing she didn't already know. The less she knew, the better. That way, she couldn't further exploit any weakness he might have, if that was her game. Judging by the way she acted at times, like tonight, she obviously already knew one of those weaknesses. Her.

"Well, I'm the Sheriff of this town. I'm staying at the Bates Motel right now, because some piece of shit burned by house down." He said it in a slightly playful tone, a tiny smile on his lips. "I'm rebuilding," he added. That was something she probably didn't know.

* * *

Norma pursed her lips. He hadn't given her any new information about himself. What skeletons did he have hiding in his closet? "Oh, how long till it's done?" she asked, referring to the rebuilding of his home. Though having the Sheriff of White Pine Bay living in her motel long term was good for some reasons, it was bad for others. She was doing her best to protect Norman from the things he had done, and it was made only more difficult when Alex was around.

"Months away yet." Alex replied, after finishing the last mouthful and taking a sip of water. He pushed his plate away from him and leaned forward, arms folded on the table. Norma also finished in the minutes of silence that followed. "Norma, how did Norman's father die?" She leaned back in her chair and looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly. Was he asking this because of their conversation over coffee a few weeks ago, or something else?

* * *

Romero had talked to Norman about his father, but he wondered if Norma would give some more information on the subject. Norman was different from kids his age. Possibly a killer. So Romero had to know the truth about his father. Norma's eyes narrowed at the question. "Why?"

"Well, because I'm curious. You said I'm better than his father. What did you mean by that? Was he abusive or something?" Romero spoke in the same tone he used when questioning suspects. He didn't take his eyes off her, taking in her body language. She folded her arms, thinking for a moment. She obviously wanted to avoid the subject.

* * *

Norma leaned forward again, eyes glued to Alex's. She didn't want to talk about Sam, but what a perfect opportunity to extract personal information from Alex. "How about.. you tell me what I want to know.. and I'll tell you what you want to know?" She responded, a devious smile curving her lips. She saw the annoyance on his face when he realised he wasn't going to get information for free. He broke eye contact, glancing away from her and squeezing his eyes shut. Clearly, he didn't want to tell her anything but he needed information from her.  
There was silence for a few moments. "Alright." Alex leaned back with folded arms and stared at her. "First question."

* * *

Romero had no interest in divulging details of his personal life to Norma. He told himself that the entire reason for coming up to her house tonight was for a good meal and to learn more about Norman. He couldn't hide his own feelings from himself though. He was attracted to Norma, he even enjoyed her company at times. He found it difficult to stay away from her.

"Why did you choose to stay at my motel?" It was a good question, and one that Romero didn't really have an answer to. He hadn't made a conscious decision to stay at the Bates Motel. He'd just kind of found himself there. "To keep an eye on you and your sons." He replied. It was true now. He leaned toward her again, his face only inches from hers just like when she cleaned his cut. "Where did you and Norman live before you came here?" Norma held her ground when he moved closer to her, and kept glancing between his lips and his eyes as he spoke. "Scottsdale, Arizona. How old are you?" Romero knew that she was thirty seven, from when he had arrested her. They were actually very close in age. "Thirty eight. So was your husband abusive?" Romero needed to know.

"Yes, he was. His name was Sam and he's not my husband anymore." Norma paused for a moment. "Are you single?" Romero was surprised. George had been gone only a few weeks. She must not have been that into him. The fact that her dead husband had been abusive however didn't surprise him. Now that he had the guy's name and a location, he could run a search on his cause of death, finally. "Yes." He replied in a softer tone. Norma smiled and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. Romero stood up suddenly, breaking the moment. As much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be a good idea to let anything happen with Norma.

* * *

She wasn't really sure what compelled her to ask that question. She did feel a growing attraction to Alex, but her loyalty to Norman was paramount. She didn't want things to go bad between them again. Norma stood up too, picking up her dishes and putting them in the sink. Behind her, she heard Alex approach with his dishes. He set them down in the sink, his arm brushing against hers accidently. She froze and then looked at him. His dark eyes were smouldering, looking back at her. She held her breath – the ball was in his court. If he made a move now, she knew she would take him up to her bedroom.

* * *

Romero reluctantly looked away. "Thanks for dinner." When he looked back at her again, there was disappointment on her face. She looked away, and turned the water on. "Any time." She answered, her tone neutral. Romero was disappointed, too. He would put her down on the kitchen table right now if he could, but he simply couldn't allow himself to. Not when her son was possibly a murderer. He needed to stay out of Norma's personal life as much as possible, and she wasn't making it easy for him. "Goodnight, Norma." He said softly, offering her a slight smile before he turned around and left the kitchen. She didn't follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Season Three happens*****

_This new chapter is set at the end of Episode 310 Unconscious. If we get a season 4, I really hope the show continues without any time passed. This is essentially what I want to happen next. I have planned for this story to go for another five chapters, including this one. If you enjoy the story please let me know by reviewing and/or following. :)_

* * *

Bob Paris collapsed in a heap on the deck, his blood spreading quickly. Romero looked away, a little sickened by the sight. He'd known Bob a long time. Grown up with him. He'd turned into a real bastard, and for killing two women Romero felt he got what he deserved. And now Norma would be safe. But Romero couldn't deny that every time he took a life, a little piece of him died too. Now what would he do with the body? He'd been at odds with himself since making the decision to turn the flash drive over, and it was only about an hour ago that he'd made the decision to kill Bob. So although it was premeditated murder, he'd had little time to think about how to get away with it.

There were few choices at hand. He'd used his service weapon, fired four shots. He could claim self-defence, but then he'd have to stage the crime scene. He could get rid of the body, bury it deep in the woods or throw it into the water with a weight. No body, no murder. He didn't have time to waste, nor did he want to be investigated by the DEA, so he went with the latter. Retrieving the anchor, Romero cut the rope with a fish knife. He rolled the body up in the blood stained carpet and then wrapped the chain around it, securing as best he could with a reef knot. Now where to dump it? He searched Bob's bag for the key, finding it in one of the small side pockets, then started the motors.

After untying the boat from the dock, Romero eased it away quietly. He didn't want to draw attention to himself when he was about to sink a dead body. Not that there was anyone around, as far as he could tell. He drove the boat out for about ten minutes, so that the lights at the dock were distant, then decided this would be deep enough. Not many, if anyone, would fish here. The water was so calm it was almost still, only gently lapping the sides of the boat. Romero sighed and for a moment wondered if he should leave White Pine Bay and start a new life. He had thought Norma had the same feelings for him as he did for her, and maybe she did - but she still didn't trust him, despite all he had done for her.

Shaking his head slightly, Romero realised he could never leave. Not without her. He moved back to where Bob's body lay and heaved it overboard. It hit the water with a big splash and began to sink immediately into the blackness. There was no sense of relief. Bob was dead, but the DEA wouldn't stop looking for him. They could be in town for weeks or months yet, waiting for a shred of evidence to point them in the right direction. Romero aimed the boat back for the docks, wondering whether he should tell Norma she would be safe. But he realised that would raise questions, and if he was honest he wasn't sure he could trust her with the knowledge of what he had just done. He tied the boat back up at the dock and left with Bob's bag, gun, and key. He'd burn Bob's crap when he got home.

* * *

Norman had been missing for hours now. They drove all around town, looking for him. Norma was becoming increasingly emotional. What if Norman really had left her, with that tramp Bradley? What if they had a car and were miles away by now? "We should call Romero." Dylan suggested. He kept looking at her as he drove. Norma didn't respond, continuing to sob against the window. What if they never found Norman? What if he never came back? He was dangerous. She was beginning to accept that. But more importantly, she couldn't live without him. She stared out the window, hoping he would appear, but with each passing moment she was disappointed.

All of a sudden, there he was, walking on the side of the road ahead. "There!" Norma cried, pointing him out. Dylan had seen him already and pulled over behind Norman, sounding the horn. Norman kept walking as though he didn't hear them. Norma opened the door and jumped out, running after him. "Norman! Normaann!" She shouted. Norman finally stopped and turned around. Both hands were in his pockets, with his right arm held at a slight different angle. "Mother?" He asked when she caught up with him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever leave me like that again!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "What are you talking about? We were just walking together." Norman replied, hugging her back. "What is Dylan doing here?"

Norma drew back and stared at him. He had clearly had another black out. Once again, she was filled with dread. She took his hand and led him back to Dylan's truck. It was under the light in the cabin that she saw the staining on his clothes. Under his fingernails was dried blood. She looked up at Dylan, whose face mirrored her look of horror. Had Norman killed again? "Let's go home." She said, in the most soothing voice she could manage. Dylan nodded, put the truck back in gear and pulled back onto the road. Norma held back tears, avoiding looking at her youngest son. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Norman asked holding her in his arms. She shivered slightly. Was it Bradley's blood? "I was worried about you." She said weakly.

Norman sat up straight, letting Norma go. "But we were together. You were fine just a few minutes ago before Dylan turned up!" He exclaimed, staring between the two of them. "No, Norman." Norma responded carefully. "I think you're having another black out." Norman looked down at her clothes and his lip began to wobble, tears forming in his eyes. Ten minutes later, Dylan pulled into the motel and parked the truck. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Norma said, as Dylan opened Norman's door. Together they climbed the stairs to the house, supporting Norman, who had gone quiet and was unresponsive.

After tucking him in bed, Norma closed his bedroom door and turned to speak to Dylan. "You gotta call Romero. He's got blood all over him!" Dylan urged, gesturing towards Norman's room. "Alex already knows about Sam. I don't want him to know about this too." Norma replied, arms crossed. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't ask Alex to cover up for her and Norman. He didn't with Bob Paris, so why would he cover up a murder here in White Pine Bay? "Besides, we don't even know what happened. Maybe he just found a dead animal or something." She added, trying to convince herself. Dylan stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Yeah I'm sure that's what it is." He said sarcastically, turning and retreating to his bedroom. Norma stood outside Norman's room for a little while longer and let the tears flow. There was nothing she could do.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay getting this chapter up. I completed it some time ago but have had a lot to deal with in life since.. Next chapter shouldn't be as far away :) _

* * *

The next day, Romero got into the station late. The DEA were still there, of course. They would have arrested many other people involved in the drug ledger last night after Romero had taken off, but the kingpin, Bob Paris, was of course missing. Romero hadn't bothered to tell anyone he was leaving the task force last night so it wasn't at all surprising when Liz Babbit waltzed into his office the moment he sat down. "Something I can help you with?" He leaned back in his chair, watching as she circled the room. While he waited for her response, he placed his elbows on the arm rests and laced his fingers. Babbit placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Remember the talk we had the other day, Sheriff?" It was a rhetorical question, so Romero just looked at her.

"About how odd it was that you were elected, about how you knew nothing of what was going on?" Romero still said nothing, lifting a hand to rest his chin on. "So imagine my surprise, or lack thereof, when you disappeared last night." Babbit smiled like a cat with a mouse. Her tone was accusatory. She thought she had him for something. Romero simply raised his eyebrows, and waited for her to continue. "You see, Sheriff, I did some digging. You knew Bob Paris – graduated from the same class. I think you helped him skip town." Romero turned the corners of his lips up in a faint, fake smile. "And why would I do that?" He asked. Babbit stood up straight and folded her arms. She had opened her mouth, about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Sir?" Deputy Lynn, recently back from holiday leave, leaned against the door frame, arms folded across her chest. "Sir, about the Martin break in. There's something I think you should see." She eyed the two of them nosily, then walked into the office uninvited. Usually, this would piss Romero off. Today, he was somewhat relieved. "Yeah. What is it?' While Romero had been busy with the DEA task force last night, a break in at the Martin household had been called in. From what Romero had heard, the place was trashed but only money and jewellery was taken. He hadn't taken any real interest in it, with more pressing matters to attend to. Babbit glared at him, then turned on her heel. "We can continue this conversation later." She called over her shoulder in an annoyed tone as she walked out.

Lynn jumped straight into it. "Forensics dusted last night, picked up a few prints. They already came back with a match." She paused, looking baffled. "Sir, the prints belong to Bradley Martin. The girl who supposedly committed suicide a few months back. We never found her body." Romero was well aware of who Bradley Martin was. He looked at Lynn, questions filling his mind. "You talk to her mother yet?" If the prints were Bradley Martin's, then she wasn't dead and they needed to find her. "No. I wasn't sure–" Lynn started, before Romero cut her off. "Alright, let's keep this quiet for now. See if we can find the girl first."

* * *

Norma woke up late the next morning, feeling like she'd barely slept. She lay for a few minutes, the events of the previous night all coming back to her. Feeling nauseous, she rolled over and checked her phone. There was a message from Emma to say she was going in for a lung transplant and of course wouldn't be able to come in until she recovered. Norma sighed and dropped the phone on the bed, then forced herself up. She immediately went to Norman's room, and opened the door as quietly as possible. He was still sound asleep. She sat on the edge of the mattress and watched him, holding back tears. He'd become so different from the sweet, innocent child he once was. She wondered if she had done something wrong in raising him, whether it was her fault Norman was this way. After a while, she heard Dylan's bedroom door open and went to meet him at the top of the stairs. "Norman awake?" He asked. He looked like he'd gotten about as much rest as she had. Norma glanced back at the door. "Not yet."

Dylan started down the stairs, leaving her to follow him into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked, wrapping her gown more tightly. Dylan shrugged and dropped into a chair. "What are we going to do about him, Norma? He sure as hell didn't just find some dead animal last night." He stared at her, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Norma sank into the chair opposite him and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know." All she could think of was how Bob Paris would have Sam's death investigated. They would take Norman away, and she'd probably be imprisoned for covering it all up. The thought of being apart from Norman made her heart ache.

"I'm not gonna cover this shit up anymore. How long until he hurts you? He's dangerous, Norma." With that, Dylan stood up and left, closing the front door with a bang. Norma wiped her tears away with her sleeve, staring at the wall. She couldn't lie to herself – Norman did scare her a little. More and more each day. Dylan was right, but she couldn't afford that freaking Pine View place. Sighing deeply, Norma got out the frying pan and started to make French toast. Minutes later, Norman finally woke and came downstairs. "What's wrong, Mother?" He asked. He must have seen how red and puffy her face was. She glanced at him, saw the blood that was still caked under his fingernails. They'd pulled off his bloodied clothing last night and tried to clean him up, but obviously missed some of it.

"Nothing, honey. Just worried about Emma, that's all. Did you know she's having her lung transplant?" She replied, doing her best to act normally. Inside, she felt sick. He clearly had no recollection of what had happened. "Oh. Yes, she sent me a message." Norman responded, watching as she whisked the mixture of eggs and milk. "Why don't you go and take a shower?" She suggested. "You'll need to look after the motel today with Emma gone. I have to go grocery shopping." Norma smiled as brightly as she could manage, as though nothing was wrong. "Go on! I'll have breakfast ready when you're done." Norman nodded and smiled. "Okay, Mother. I won't be long." He turned and started to walk away. "I love you, Norman." She called after him. He glanced over his shoulder. "I love you too, Mom."


End file.
